Bitter-Sweet Blossom Past
by Shiroyasha.Shena
Summary: Janji antar 2 anak selama 10 tahun di masa lalu itu, membawa mereka dalam perasaan yang sebenarnya / HIJIKATA TOUSHIROU SPECIAL FIC BIRTHDAY / WARNING: Fluff and Sho-ai. DLDR! REVIEW PLZ!


Sore itu, langit Tokyo sedang memperlihatkan pesonanya yang terlihat begitu indah. Setiap orang terpikat dengan langit jingga yang terbentang di atas cakrawala. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak bisa dihiraukan. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk orang dewasa atahu pun yang sudah mengerti keindahan alam.

Bagaimana dengan anak kecil?

Mereka sudah pasti menganggap keindahan itu hal yang biasa saja. Mainan dan es krim mungkin mereka anggap lebih indah.

Ya, itu pikiran yang sangat polos dan pas sekali untuk anak kecil—tidak terkecuali dengan anak anak yang baru saja selesai bermain di tengah taman saat itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan langit indah di atas. Sangat disayangkan.

"Waktunya pulang, sudah sore." ucap anak kecil berambut panjang yang diikat satu.

"Kau benar, Zura. Kita harus kembali sebelum Sensei memarahi kita." sahut anak lain berambut ungu gelap.

Dengan anggukan dari keduanya, mereka pun berjalan terlebih dulu untuk pulang. Mereka tidak mengira kalau temannya yang satu lagi tidak mendengar perkataan keduanya dan tetap diam disana memainkan pasir.

"Aku masih mau main." gumamnya pelan, menghiraukan kedua temannya yang sudah pergi.

Anak itu fokus membuat gundukan pasir yang lumayan besar sampai baju yang dipakainya kotor. Dia berniat untuk membuat terowongan di tengah-tengah pasir itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat terowongannya sendiri." ucapnya ketika gundukan pasir itu sudah terbentuk sempurna menurutnya. Anak itu melihat ke sekeliling, berharap ada orang yang mau membantunya. Entah kebetulan atahu memang seharusnya begitu, dia melihat anak kecil yang berumur tidak jauh darinya duduk sendiri di ayunan.

Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, dia pun mendekati anak itu.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , kenapa kau diam disini?" tanya anak kecil bersurai perak dengan rambut keriting dan mata merah bagaikan rubi yang berkilauan itu. Dia memakai kaos polos lengan pendek warna putih dengan celana hitam pendek di atas lutut dilengkapi dengan topi berwarna merah di kepalanya yang sudah kotor karena pasir tadi.

Kalau diperhatikan mungkin anak itu berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Dengan wajah polos dan suara yang menggemaskan, dia bertanya kepada anak kecil berambut hitam legam yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Mama." jawabnya dengan malu malu. Dia memainkan kakinya sendiri sambil menunduk, tidak berani melihat anak yang baru saja bertanya kepadanya. Poninya yang berbentuk V sedikit menutupi wajah polosnya.

"Hmmm. _Ne_ , mau bantu buat terowongan disana?" ajak anak bersurai perak itu tanpa basa-basi. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah gundukan pasir yang ia buat sebelumnya.

"Eh? Tapi, Mama bilang jangan main sama orang yang tidak dikenal."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu... Kenalkan, namaku Sakata Gintoki. Kalau sudah berkenalan berarti boleh main bukan?"

Anak kecil bernama Gintoki itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan anak yang satu lagi.

"H-Hijikata Toshirou…" jawab anak itu sambil sedikit mendongak. Manik safirnya memperhatikan tangan Gintoki, bingung mau membalas uluran tangannya atahu tidak.

Tanpa persetujuan dari Hijikata, Gintoki pun langsung menarik tangan anak yang berumur setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

" _Jaa ikou_ , Hijikata."

"E-Eh, tapi..."

"Tidak usah memikirkan apa pun. Yang penting bisa bermain." jelas Gintoki sambil tersenyum lebar.

Benar-benar anak kecil.

Melihat Gintoki tersenyum seperti itu, Hijikata pun ikut tersenyum dan membiarkan bocah bersurai perak itu menariknya sampai kotak pasir. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Gintoki langsung memberitahu Hijikata bagaimana caranya.

"Beginikah?" tanya bocah berponi V yang saat ini terus menggali sedikit demi sedikit gundukan pasir di hadapannya.

"Iya begitu, pelan pelan agar tidak roboh." balas Gintoki dari balik gundukan pasir itu. Asal kalian tahu, gundukan pasir yang dibuat bocah nakal seperti Gintoki bukanlah yang berukuran kecil, melainkan sangat besar sampai menutupi diri mereka sendiri kalau berjongkok. Hasilnya kedua bocah itu tidak bisa saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Hijikata, kenapa kau sendirian di ayunan itu?" tanya Gintoki tiba-tiba. Dia masih terus melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membuat terowongan yang ia mau. Tanpa memperdulikan baju dan juga celana yang sudah kotor tentunya.

"Aku menunggu Mama," jawab Hijikata pelan. "Kau juga kenapa tetap disini?" tambahnya.

"Ah, kau melihat kami bermain tadi? Zura dan Chibisuke itu sudah tidak mau bermain jadi aku saja sendiri." Gintoki memperlihatkan setengah wajahnya dari balik gundukan.

Manik rubinya fokus memperhatikan Hijikata, "Mamamu memangnya kemana?"

"Mama sedang bekerja. Hari ini ulang tahunku dan Mama bilang akan membawakan kue juga Mayones sepulang kerja. Aku tidak sabar jadi menunggu Mama disini."

Tunggu sebentar.

Kue terdengar wajar tapi Mayones?

Kenapa Mayones?

Otak polos Gintoki benar benar kebingungan saat itu. Kue dan Mayones. Jangan bilang kalau Mayones itu akan disatukan dengan kue?

 _Ugh, itu menjijikan_ , pikir Gintoki.

"Hmm?" Bocah berponi V itu mendongak melihat Gintoki, "Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya dengan begitu polosnya.

 _Sungguh menggemaskan._

"T-Tidak, bukan apa apa. Selain itu, ini ulang tahunmu? Selamat, Hijikata. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa memberi hadiah."

Hijikata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa, kau tidak usah memberiku hadia—"

"Aaaaaahhh! Aku baru ingat!" potong Gintoki sambil berteriak.

Dia langsung merogoh kedua saku celananya, berharap sesuatu yang dimaksud memang ada disana.

"Kau mencari apa.. _E-etto_.. G-Gintoki?"

"Aku mencari harta yang aku simpa—Ah ada!"

Gintoki menyodorkan tangannya yang terkepal ke depan Hijikata dan membukanya perlahan, memperlihatkan permen strawberry yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Untukmu, Hijikata." sambungnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hijikata mengerjapkan matanya sejenak sebelum menatap bocah di hadapannya.

"Untukku?"

Gintoki mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dengan ragu ragu, anak yang berumur setahun lebih tua itu mengambil permen yang dimaksud dari tangan Gintoki.

" _A-Arigatou_." ucapnya sambil menunduk malu.

"Sama-sama, Hijika—UWAH!"

Seketika gundukan pasir besar itu roboh. Mau tahu alasannya? Itu karena Gintoki menyandarkan tubuhnya ke gundukan itu. Lubang yang sudah setengah terbuat membuat pasir itu tidak bisa menahan beban tubuh Gintoki dan akhirnya roboh. Akibatnya, kedua bocah yang ada disana terkena debu dari pasir itu dan bajunya pun otomatis sangat kotor.

"Uhukk.. Uhuk.. M-Maaf, Hijikata." ucap Gintoki sambil membersihkan bajunya. Tapi yang terdengar selanjutnya bukanlah sebuah jawaban, melainkan tawa anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan dan lucu.

Kalian bertanya siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hijikata Toshirou.

"H-Hijikata?"

"G-Gintoki, l-lihatlah wajahmu." Hijikata menunjuk ke arah wajah bocah bersurai perak itu dan kembali tertawa. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanyanya beberapa detik kemudian.

"W-Wajahmu.. Kotor... Hahahahahaha..." Hijikata terus tertawa, satu tangannya ia simpan di atas perut. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena Gintoki terlihat konyol saat ini.

"Berhenti tertawa! Wajahmu juga kotor, tahu!"

"Eh?" Mendengar perkataan itu, Hijikata langsung menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, berniat untuk memastikannya. Dan benar saja, dia merasa ada yang berbeda di wajahnya. Semburat merah tiba tiba terlihat di pipinya. Dia malu karena sudah mentertawakan Gintoki tanpa tahu bahwa dirinya ada di posisi yang sama.

"Haha, kau malu? Wajahmu memerah, Hijikata." ejek Gintoki dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyebalkan, menurut Hijikata tentunya.

"B-Berisik!" Hijikata menjawab dengan singkat. Dia langsung berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

 _Huh? Dia kenapa?_ Gintoki bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

Apa dia marah karena tersinggung dengan perkataanya tadi?

Dia harus menanyakannya. _Yosh_.

"H-Hijikata, apa kau mar—"

"Gintoki," potong Hijikata tiba tiba, tidak mengijinkan Gintoki menyelesaikan kalimatnya. " _Arigatou_... Aku senang hari ini." tambahnya.

"A-Ah, tidak usah berterimakasih. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, bukan?"

"Tapi aku senang," Hijikata membalikan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap bocah nakal bermata rubi tersebut.

"Lain kali, ajak aku bermain lagi." sambungnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

 **Kalian tahu** _ **Angelic Smile**_ **?**

 **Nah itu. Dia memang** _ **Angel**_ **. *nods***

 _Oke kita kembali._

"A-Ah, sama sama." Gintoki menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, sedikit gugup karena melihat senyuman manis Hijikata. Saking gugupnya, dia tidak menyadari perempuan dewasa yang sangat cantik, berambut hitam kelam dan memiliki manik safir seperti Hijikata datang menghampiri mereka.

"Toshirou." panggilnya dengan nada bicara yang sangat lembut.

Si pemilik nama langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara lalu berdiri sebelum memeluk kaki perempuan itu.

"Mama!" ucapnya dengan sangat riang.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Hijikata sebagai Mama itu perlahan berjongkok dan membersihkan baju anaknya yang sangat kotor.

"Kenapa kau disini, sayang? Bukannya Mama bilang untuk tetap tunggu di rumah?"

"Hehe… Aku tidak sabar jadi menunggu Mama disini."

Perempuan tersebut tertawa kecil lalu menggendong sang anak sekaligus kembali berdiri. Satu tangannya mengelus kepala Hijikata dengan lembut. Manik safirnya terfokus ke Gintoki yang menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa iri melihat Hijikata bersama Ibunya.

Apa karena dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu?

Itu sangat mungkin. Gintoki dari kecil tinggal di panti asuhan tanpa tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya.

Malang sekali, bukan?

Mungkin itu alasan ia merasa iri dan juga sedih tentunya.

" _Ara_ , kau yang menemani Toshirou bermain?" tanya perempuan itu, berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Gintoki.

Yang dimaksud langsung mendongak dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

" _Arigatou_ , sudah mau menemani Toshirou. Dia tidak biasa bermain diluar jadi belum punya banyak teman." sambungnya dengan senyuman yang sama persis seperti Hijikata.

"T-Tidak usah berterimakasih." Gintoki menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hari ini ulang tahun Toshirou, apa kau mau mampir ke rumah kami?"

"Itu ide bagus, Mama!" sahut Hijikata dengan antusiasnya.

"Gintoki, ayo ikut dan makan kue."

"E-Eh? Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ya, Mama?" Hijikata menatap Mamanya itu dengan penuh harap, ingin sekali mengajak teman barunya ke pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Tentu, tapi kau harus bilang dulu ke orang tuam—"

"Gintoki."

Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinga Gintoki. Badannya tiba tiba membeku dan sedikit bergetar. Dia tidak mau menoleh ke arah suara itu.

 _S-Shouyo, dia pasti memarahiku_ , batin Gintoki.

"Gintoki." panggil orang itu sekali lagi. Kali ini tangannya memegang kedua pundak Gintoki.

"Hiiiiiiihhhhh!" pekik bocah nakal itu karena kaget.

Dia langsung menoleh, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya ketika melihat senyuman penuh arti dari sosok ayah angkatnya itu.

"S-Shouyo.."

" _Yare yare_ , aku sudah menunggumu di rumah. Jangan membuatku khawatir." Lelaki tampan yang disebut Shouyo itu menepuk pelan kepala Gintoki lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Papanya Gintoki?" Hijikata bertanya dengan polosnya.

Mendengar itu Shouyo langsung tertawa kecil.

"Bukan, tapi... Ya, bisa di bilang ayah angkatnya." jawab Shouyo, senyuman tulusnya terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Maaf kalau Gintoki sudah merepotkan ya." tambahnya, berhasil membuat Gintoki cemberut.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Sebaliknya aku berterimakasih karena dia sudah menemani anakku. Bukan begitu Toshirou?"

"Hum! Papanya Gintoki, boleh dia ikut ke pesta ulang tahunku?"

Shouyo terdiam sejenak mendengar permintaan itu. Agar tidak ada anak nakal lain yang berani keluar bermain sewaktu malam, dia sudah memberitahu larangan bermain malam ke semua anak di Panti Asuhan. Kalau ada satu yang melanggarnya, yang lain akan ikut juga bukan? Dan Shouyo tidak mau itu.

"Toshirou, mungkin temanmu ini ada urusan lain di rumahnya." ujar satu satunya perempuan disana.

"Eeehhh.. tapi Mama..."

Kali ini Hijikata yang cemberut, dia sangat ingin mengajak Gintoki ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Dia teman yang menyenangkan menurutnya. Tapi sepertinya Gintoki tidak bisa jadi dia merasa kecewa. Ekspresinya yang tadi riang sekarang menjadi muram dan sedih. Gintoki tidak mau melihat ekspresi teman barunya yang seperti itu. Senyuman lebih cocok untuknya.

"Hijikata, tidak apa. Tahun depan aku pasti akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu dan memberikan hadiah yang sangat spesial." ucap Gintoki disertai dengan senyuman lebar. Hijikata menunduk, menatap manik rubi Gintoki yang berkilauan ketika mengucapkan kata kata itu.

"Janji?"

Gintoki membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap dan acungan jempol.

"Ya, pasti."

Melihat itu, Hijikata mengangguk pelan sebelum tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya. Dia percaya akan janji yang temannya buat itu.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti Hijikata. Kita bermain lagi besok."

"Hm, sampai nanti. Permennya, _arigatou_."

Hijikata melambaikan tangannya, masih dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Setelah para orang dewasa berpamitan, mereka pun langsung berpisah ke arah yang berbeda.

Gintoki dan Hijikata sangat tidak sabar untuk bisa bertemu lagi. Kepala mereka sudah penuh dengan apa yang akan mereka mainkan besok.

Keduanya pulang dengan senyuman yang sangat bahagia.

Mereka sama sekali tidak mengira akan ada hal tidak terduga yang menghalangi pertemuan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN-**_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah untuk semua murid _Gintama Highschool_. Murid murid terlihat sangat antusias membuka lembaran baru hidupnya di sekolah itu.

Mencari teman baru, prestasi baru, pengalaman dan sebagainya, itulah yang ada di kepala mereka. Menikmati masa masa remaja saat SMA.

 _Alasan yang wajar? Wajar sekali._

 _Otto_ , jangan salah sangka dulu. Memang banyak yang berpikir seperti itu, namun bukan berarti seratus persen murid memikirkan hal sama. Yang tidak peduli dan tidak tertarik dengan hal itu juga banyak.

Ya, contohnya seperti tiga murid baru ini. Meskipun mereka berhasil masuk ke sekolah itu dengan nilai tertinggi, mereka sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk 'Menikmati' masa masa remaja mereka disana.

 _Sangat disayangkan._

"Hoaaamm, aku malas." ucap salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut perak keriting tidak beraturan. Dia berjalan tanpa semangat di sisi kedua temannya.

"Jangan menguap sembarangan, Gintoki. Tidak sopan, kau tahu? Kita sudah ada di lingkungan sekolah." Temannya yang berambut hitam panjang terurai angkat bicara, tidak tahan dengan sikap temannya tersebut.

"Biarkan saja dia, Zura—tidak usah memperdulikannya." Temannya yang satu lagi pun menyahut, malas meladeni sikap Gintoki yang memang tidak tahu malu.

" _Zura janai Katsura da_! Kau juga Takasugi, pakai bajumu yang benar."

"Uwaaahhh menyebalkan, hentikan itu Zura! Rasanya seperti Shouyo ada disini." Gintoki mengacak rambut peraknya itu, membuat bentuknya semakin tidak beraturan.

" _Zura janai Katsura da_." Katsura menghela nafas panjang. Teman-temannya ini memang tidak bisa diatur. "Kalian itu sampai kapan akan seperti itu? Nanti _Sensei_ malu karena sikap kalian, apalagi kau Gintoki. Kau hari ini yang akan mewakili murid baru untuk pidato di upacara nanti jadi rapikan penampilanmu itu."

"Malas. Kenapa tidak kau saja, Zura?" balas Gintoki tanpa motivasi sama sekali.

"Karena nilai tertinggi itu kau bukan aku! Sudah cepat rapikan."

"Kau berisik."

Tidak mau mendengar omelan Katsura lagi, Gintoki pun menurut dan merapikan bajunya. Dia sedikit merapihkan rambutnya sebelum mengkeatas poninya.

 _Ikemen gap moe detected~~~_

Kata-kata yang cocok untuk Gintoki saat ini.

Perubahan drastis dalam beberapa detik.

Yang tadinya seperti berandalan kini berubah menjadi laki-laki idaman murid perempuan di sekolah. Buktinya sekarang banyak yang memperhatikannya—bukan, memperhatikan mereka bertiga lebih tepatnya.

"Oi, apa ini? Kenapa mereka malah melihat kesini?" oceh Gintoki pelan.

Dia risih, tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Itu karena kau berpenampilan seperti itu." Takasugi menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Haaa?! Apa kau bilang? Mungkin itu karena penutup matamu. Aku dianggap aneh juga karenamu, Chibisuke!" ejek Gintoki sambil menunjuk penutup mata Takasugi.

Yang bersangkutan hanya diam sambil menatap tajam pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Sudah, hentikan. Kalian ingat perkataan _Sensei_ bukan? **Nikmatilah masa masa bersekolah disini**." Katsura berdiri di tengah tengah pemuda yang bertengkar itu dan melerai keduanya.

"Cih, menikmatikah... Aku tidak akan pernah bisa." gumam Gintoki pelan.

Dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya. Dia merasa tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuatnya tertarik. Sama seperti dulu, teman temannya tidak pernah mau ikut atahu mengerti keinginannya.

Tidak, mungkin ada satu orang. Teman yang mengikuti keinginannya sewaktu kecil. Meskipun baru saling kenal, Gintoki merasa bisa akrab dengannya.

Lebih tepatnya, nyaman? Ya, semacam itu.

Dia selalu menunggu di taman tempat mereka bermain dulu sambil berharap bisa bertemu lagi.

Namun teman barunya itu tidak pernah datang.

 _Apa dia kecewa?_

 _Atau sedih?_

Tentu saja. Gintoki benar benar merasa sangat kecewa dan sedih waktu itu, bahkan dia sampai menangis. Kehilangan teman yang sudah dianggap dekat itu memang menyakitkan, bukan?

Meskipun sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, Gintoki masih tidak menyangka kalau teman barunya itu akan pindah begitu saja. Kalau saja dia mencari info tentang kepindahannya saat itu.

Tapi apalah daya? Anak berumur lima tahun tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Saat Gintoki masuk SMP, dia sudah berencana untuk mencari temannya itu beberapa kali, hanya untuk memastikan apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Namun entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat wajah dan nama temannya itu. Yang dia ingat hanya senyuman dan janji mereka yang belum pernah ditepati.

 _Janji ini harus aku tepati_ ; Itulah yang selalu Gintoki pikirkan selama 10 tahu ini.

"Oh? Sakura ya..." ucap Gintoki ketika melihat satu pohon sakura besar di halaman sekolah.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku bertemu dengannya sewaktu sakura sedang bermekaran seperti ini. Ulang tahunnya... berarti sebentar lagi."

 _Aku harus mengingatnya, bagaimana puncaranya, sekecil apapun petunjukny—_

Pikiran Gintoki seketika buyar ketika mendengar pengumuman yang memberitahu semua murid untuk segera ke aula. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berjalan menuju tempat diadakannya upacara penerimaan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kepala Sekolah sudah memberikan sambutan sambutannya. Sekarang, bagian Ketua Osis lah yang akan memberikan sambutan selanjutnya lalu dilanjutkan dengan pidato dari perwakilan murid baru.

Gintoki tidak suka itu. Dia malas melakukan hal seperti berdiri di depan banyak orang atahu sebagainya. Menurutnya itu sangat merepotkan.

"Haa.. Zura, kau saja yang berpidato. Bilang saja pada mereka aku terlambat." Ujar Gintoki sambil berbisik.

"Apa kau bodoh? Guru-guru semua tahu kalau kau sudah datang."

"Sudah kubilang aku malas. Aku tidak mau ke atas san—"

"Hooo itukah Ketua Osis?" gumam Takasugi, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Gintoki dan Katsura.

Karena penasaran, kedua pemuda itu pun kembali memperhatikan ke arah panggung.

 _'Kyaaaahhh~~~ Hijikata-senpai!'_

 _'Dia tampan sekali, apa dia sudah punya pacar?'_

 _'Terlihat susah didekati, tapi tetap tampan ya.'_

 _'Meskipun masih kelas 2, sudah menjadi Ketua Osis. Kakkoi!~'_

Bisikan-bisikan dari murid perempuan pun terdengar dari setiap sisi, membuat Gintoki keheranan.

 _Kenapa mereka berisik sekali? Menurutku dia biasa saja. Malah lebih terlihat seperti orang yang terlalu terikat dengan peraturan, membosankan_ , pikirnya.

Hmm?

Tunggu, sepertinya Gintoki pernah bertemu dengannya.

 _Tapi dimana?_

Selama sambutan, murid-murid perempuan tidak berhenti saling berbisik satu sama lain. Gintoki tidak fokus dibuatnya. Dia berusaha mengingat sesuatu tapi tidak bisa karena terlalu berisik.

"Sakata Gintoki, sebagai perwakilan murid baru, silahkan naik ke atas panggung." ucap Hijikata setelah sambutannya selesai.

Gintoki yang sedari tadi masih mencoba untuk fokus sama sekali tidak sadar kalau namanya dipanggil.

"Sakata Gintoki. Sekali lagi, silakan untuk naik ke atas panggung."

"Gintoki, kau dipanggil." Katsura menepuk pelan pundak temannya itu.

"H-Hah? Apa, Zura? Aku lagi mencoba serius disini."

"Kau dipanggil bodoh, cepat naik ke atas panggung!"

Takasugi langsung menendang Gintoki keluar dari barisan. Perempatan siku siku tiba tiba mampir di pelipisnya.

Dia memberikan isyarat ke Takasugi yang artinya ' _Akan aku bunuh kau istirahat nanti_.' Yang dimaksud hanya menyeringai puas dan mengusir Gintoki bagaikan mengusir ayam.

Sungguh kejam.

Teman semacam apa itu?

Tapi itu sudah biasa bagi mereka.

"Cih." Gintoki berdecih pelan sebelum akhirnya naik ke atas panggung.

"Sakata Gintoki, bukan? Silahka—"

Manik safir Hijikata tiba tiba membesar. Dia membeku melihat orang di hadapannya.

Rambut perak.

 _'Ne, mau bantu buat terowongan disana?'_

Mata rubi.

 _'... kenalkan, Sakata Gintoki.'_

Jangan bilang…

 _'...aku akan memberimu hadiah spesial.'_

"G-Gin-.. toki?" gumam Hijikata, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini.

"Hmm?" Gintoki menoleh, menatap Hijikata dengan heran.

"A-Ah, tidak. Silahkan." Ketua osis nan tampan itu mempersilakan Gintoki lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya, teman kecilnya dulu, teman yang sangat berharga baginya akan muncul di hadapannya langsung.

Sungguh sulit dipercaya.

Semenjak membaca nama-nama murid yang lulus ke sekolah itu, dia merasa sudah tidak asing dengan nama 'Sakata Gintoki.' Dia ingat sekali siapa pemilik nama itu. Namun ia tidak yakin, mungkin saja itu hanya orang lain yang memiliki nama sama. Tapi setelah melihat orangnya langsung hari ini, dia pun sangat yakin.

Dia adalah Gintoki, teman yang sangat berharga di hidupnya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya heran.

' _Kenapa dia seperti tidak mengenaliku?_ ' batin Hijikata. Dia memperhatikan Gintoki yang sedang berpidato di depan sana.

 _Apa dia lupa?_

 _Dia lupa kepadanya? Kepada janjinya?_

Itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil, mengingat sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu dari awal mereka bertemu. Selain itu mereka hanya bertemu sekali saja.

Janji itu juga mungkin hanya janji anak kecil yang tidak memiliki arti apapun.

Hijikata berpikir mungkin dirinya bodoh karena masih mengingat janji itu, namun dia sudah memilih untuk mempercayai temannya itu. Dia percaya dengan Gintoki.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Suara tepuk tangan dari semua murid dan guru terdengar ketika Gintoki menyelesaikan pidatonya. Dia tersenyum sekilas sebelum sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan turun dari panggung. Pidatonya sangat lancar dan juga bagus, membuat semua yang ada disana terkesan.

 _'Haa, akhirnya selesai_.' batin Gintoki.

Dia merasa lega karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kenyamanannya lagi. Sebelum menuruni tangga panggung, manik rubi miliknya terfokus ke Hijikata yang ternyata melakukan hal sama.

"Sudah kuduga, aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau ikut klub apa, Gintoki?" tanya Katsura sambil meniupi soba yang baru saja ia beli.

"Hmm, aku tidak tertarik." balas Gintoki singkat. Seperti biasa, saat istirahat dia selalu meminum susu strawberry dan _sandwich_ buah kesukaannya.

" _Yare yare_. Kalau kau Takasugi?"

"Aku pun tidak tertarik."

"Oi oi, jangan menuruti Gin- _san_. Apa kau menyukaiku, ha?"

 **TWITCH**

"Siapa juga yang menyukaimu?"

Tidak mau pembicaraan itu berlanjut, Takasugi langsung memakan roti _yakisoba_ nya yang sudah setengah dengan cepat.

"Kalian itu.. Dasar kekanak-kanakan."

"Kalau kau akan masuk klub apa, Zura?" tanya Gintoki malas. Terlihat jelas dia sama sekali tidak berniat menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku akan masuk klub sejarah."

"Hooo… cocok untukmu yang membosankan." ucap Gintoki asal.

Katsura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali memakan _soba_ nya.

"Aku akan kembali lebih dulu." Gintoki berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya.

Terlalu berisik.

Dia butuh tempat yang tenang.

Semenjak upacara penerimaan itu, kebanyakan murid perempuan terus saja mengganggunya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendapat ketenangan. Kemana pun dia pergi, pasti saja terdengar teriakan para perempuan yang mengidolakannya.

 _Benar benar mengganggu._

"Gintoki- _kun_ , apa kau mau makan siang denganku?" ajak salah satu murid perempuan yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah maaf, aku sudah istirahat." jawab Gintoki seadanya. Dia malas meladeni hal seperti ini.

"Ehh.. Kalau begitu temani aku saja, aku sudah membuat bekal khusus untukmu. Lihatlah, semuanya aku buat dengan senang ha—"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak menyukai perempuan yang agresif." potong Gintoki dengan nada dingin. Suasana disana tiba-tiba berubah, semuanya terdiam karena perkataan pemuda tampan itu.

"T-Tapi, aku—"

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku?" Gintoki menatap dingin perempuan itu.

Saking takutnya, dia tidak bisa berbicara apapun.

"Kalau sudah mengerti, bisa kau tidak menghalangiku?" Gintoki kembali tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman dingin ataupun lembut. Melainkan senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan. Tanpa menjawab, perempuan itu langsung mundur menjauhi Gintoki. Ketika jaraknya sudah lumayan jauh, dia pun berbalik dan langsung berlari.

"Oi, itu berbahaya! Lihat ke depa—"

 **BRUKKKKK**

Perempuan itu menabrak seseorang, membuat kertas kertas yang dibawa orang itu berantakan di lantai. Gintoki berusaha menghentikannya namun terlambat.

"Dilarang berlari di lorong." ucap seseorang yang ditabrak oleh salah satu murid itu.

"K-Ketua OSIS?"

Hijikata Toushirou lah yang ditabrak tadi.

"Kalian kenapa berkumpul disini? Cepat kembali ke kelas, bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi!" titah Hijikata dengan tegasnya.

Semua murid yang ada disana pun langsung masuk lagi ke kelasnya masing masing, kecuali Gintoki.

"Kau tidak apa, Ketua OSIS?" tanya Gintoki sambil mendekati Hijikata.

 _'G-Gintoki...'_

"Ya, aku baik baik saja. Kau juga, kembalilah ke kelasmu." jawabnya singkat.

Hijikata sebenarnya sangat gugup saat ini. Namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tegas seperti biasanya.

Dia perlahan berjongkok dan merapikan kertas yang berantakan tadi.

"Aku akan kembali setelah membantumu."

Gintoki ikut berjongkok, membantu Hijikata membereskan semua kertas itu. Setelah semuanya beres, keduanya pun kembali berdiri.

"Lain kali hati hati, Ketua OSIS." Gintoki tersenyum tipis.

 **DEG**

Tiba-tiba Hijikata merasakan degup jantungnya bertambah kencang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat senyum Gintoki. Seperti yang ia duga, Gintoki memang tidak mengingatnya. Namun itu tidak masalah, Hijikata tetap merasa senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman kecilnya itu.

"Aku tahu. _Arigatou_ , Sakata." balas Hijikata dengan senyuman tipis tapi tulusnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah masuk kelas." tambahnya sambil meninggalkan Gintoki yang membeku ditempat.

 _'Eh? Tadi itu…'_

Senyuman itu, sama persis dengan senyuman teman kecilnya dulu. Dan kalau dipikir pikir, nama temannya dulu...

"Hiji-.. kata..."

Tidak salah lagi, dia teman kecilnya dulu. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, dia akan memastikannya nanti. Di hari yang sangat berarti untuk keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-SEBULAN KEMUDIAN-**_

Selama itu jugam, Gintoki selalu memperhatikan pergerakan Hijikata dari jauh.

 _Stalker_? Mungkin bisa dibilang iya.

Tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia ingin sekali memastikan bahwa Ketua OSIS itu teman kecilnya dulu atau bukan.

Hari ini penentuannya. Hari dimana mereka bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dalam arti lain, hari ulang tahun Hijikata. Kalau dia memang teman kecilnya dan masih mengingat janji itu, sepulang sekolah dia pasti akan ke pohon sakura yang ada di halaman.

Untuk persiapan, Gintoki sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial untuk Hijikata. Kalau di ingat-ingat, Hijikata dulu menginginkan kue dan mayones, jadi itulah yang dibeli Gintoki. Dengan beberapa permen dan juga sebucket bunga mawar merah muda.

Kenapa mawar? Selain itu merah muda yang memiliki makna kasih sayang, dan kepercayaan?

Selama sebulan memperhatikan Hijikata, Gintoki akhirnya menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak menganggap Ketua OSIS berambut V itu sebagai teman saja, melainkan ia menyukainya. Dia sangat menyukainya. Itu alasannya kenapa dia menangis ketika tahu Hijikata pindah, dalam arti meninggalkannya.

"Kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Hijikata." gumamnya pelan.

 _ **Di sisi lain...**_

Hijikata terus menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan OSIS dari semenjak jam istirahat. Dia sengaja melakukan itu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya tentang hari ini.

Selama di sekolah hari ini, tidak sedikit yang memberikan Hijikata hadiah. Itu hal yang wajar, karena semua murid menghormati Ketua Osis yang disiplin dan tekun itu.

Hijikata sangat berterimakasih, namun hatinya tidak merasa senang sama sekali.

Kenapa?

Dia selalu menanyakannya ke dirinya sendiri. Dan jawabannya hanya ada satu.

 _Berbeda._

Meskipun sama-sama diberi hadiah dari orang lain, namun itu meninggalkan kesan berbeda di hati sang Ketua OSIS. Dia merasa lebih senang ketika Gintoki dulu memberikannya permen. Dia bahkan masih mengingat betapa bahagianya dirinya saat itu.

"Aaarrghhh! Berhenti memikirkan hal itu!" Hijikata menggebrak meja di ruang osis sangat keras. Untungnya tidak ada siapa pun disana selain dirinya.

"Gintoki..." Pemuda tampan berponi V itu memanggil nama Gintoki dengan begitu lembutnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa kecewa ketika temannya itu tidak mengenalinya.

 _Janji itu._

Hijikata melihat ke langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga dari jendela, menandakan kalau pergantian malam sudah dekat. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, dia membereskan semua barangnya lalu pergi dari ruang OSIS.

Kemana dia akan pergi? Tujuannya hanya satu.

Pohon sakura di halaman.

Tidak apa kalau Gintoki tidak mengingatnya. Dia hanya ingin terus mengingat janji itu. Karena itu hal yang sangat berarti baginya.

Sesampainya di depan pohon sakura yang besar itu, Hijikata terdiam sesaat menatap tumbuhan besar tersebut.

Dadanya mendadak sesak, karena mengingat semua kenangan waktu itu.

"Gintoki... Kau itu ternyata bodoh, ya. Yang mengingat janji ini hanya aku." ucap Hijikata sambil tersenyum miris. "Tidak, akulah yang bodoh. Karena masih mengingat janji anak kecil yang tidak ada artinya itu."

Bulir air mata tiba tiba lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Gintoki tidak mungkin mengingatnya, dan tidak akan pernah. Hijikata tahu itu, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Kalau begitu kau dan aku sama sama bodoh." ucap seseorang dari balik pohon.

 _Eh?_

Hijikata mundur selangkah sambil melihat kea rah sekitar, sebelum seseorang menghampirinya dari balik pohon.

"Yo, Ketua OSIS. Tidak, Hijikata."

Gintoki keluar dari balik pohon dan berjalan mendekati Hijikata.

"G-Gintoki, kenapa kau.. Bagaimana bisa—"

"Lama tidak berjumpa." icap Gintoki sambil tersenyum lebar.

 _Ah, seperti dulu._

"K-Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Hijikata memalingkan muka, tidak berani melihat wajah Gintoki langsung.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya. Maaf aku tidak mengenalimu dan malah melupakanmu sebelumnya. Tapi itu wajar, dulu kau seperti malaikat tapi sekarang malah seperti iblis." ejek Gintoki.

Perempatan siku siku muncul di pelipis Hijikata.

Hijikata menarik perkataannya, dia tidak sama seperti dulu.

" _Korosu zo_!" ujar Hijikata disertai dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Melihat itu, Gintoki tertawa kecil lalu mengelus kepala sang ketua dengan lembut.

"Tahun depan aku pasti akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu dan memberikan hadiah yang sangat spesial. Itulah janjiku, bukan? Aku akan menepatinya sekarang."

Gintoki mengeluarkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya., "Hadiah spesial untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Hijikata. Maaf membuatmu menunggu selama sepuluh tahun." tambahnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Dia benar benar menyayangi Ketua OSIS _Oni_ itu.

Hijikata terdiam melihat bunga yang disodorkan kepadanya. Manik safirnya menatap Gintoki dan bunga itu secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya mengambil bunganya.

"G-Gintoki, ini..."

"Sssshh, masih ada lagi." Gintoki mengambil kotak yang berukuran sedang dari balik pohon lalu membuka tutupnya perlahan.

"Hadiah kedua untukmu."

Kue penuh cream dan strawberry terlihat di kotak itu. Semua orang pasti akan langsung memakan kue lezat itu, namun berbeda dengan Hijikata.

"Aku tidak suka yang manis."

"Bukan ini saja, aku membeli ini!"

Gintoki mengeluarkan sebotol mayones dari sakunya, tidak lupa dihias dengan pita.

"Tada!~ Mayones!~"

"Kau... Mengingat hal itu?" tanya Hijikata tidak percaya.

"Ah, iya. Aku mengingatnya. Tapi aku tidak akan memakan kue ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan rasa kue dicampur dengan Mayones. Ugh..."

Hijikata terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Gintoki yang sangat konyol.

" _Hontou ni arigatou_... Gintoki. Aku sena—"

 **"Aku menyukaimu, Hijikata."**

"Eh?"

Hijikata mengerjapkan matanya, masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Gintoki.

"A-ah, suka sebagai teman, kan?"

"Bukan, suka dalam arti _romance_." jawab Gintoki dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Na—!"

Wajah Hijikata seketika memerah padam, tidak menyangka Gintoki akan mengatakan hal itu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang.

Hari dimana Gintoki menepati janjinya, lalu mengatakan hal yang membuatnya kaget dan malu sekaligus.

 **"Jadilah kekasihku, Hijikata."**

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Hijikata bertambah merah. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama dia mengerti perasaannya terhadap Gintoki. Alasan kenapa dia terus menunggu dan percaya pada pemuda bersurai perak itu.

Dia menyukai Gintoki.

"Hijikata, apa kau mau?" tanya Gintoki, tangannya memegang satu tangan Hijikata.

"O-Ii, ini di sekolah!" sahutnya malu, menunduk.

"Aku tidak peduli, selain itu sudah tidak ada siapa pun disini. Apa jawabanmu, Hijikata?"

Hijikata terdiam sejenak. Semakin lama dia merasa kalau wajahnya seperti terbakar. Dia sangat malu!

"Hijikata?"

"B-Berisik! Aku tidak akan menjadi kekasihmu..!" jawab Hijikata sedikit berteriak. Meskipun berkata seperti itu, wajahnya benar benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus pas dipalingkan. Dan itu berarti...

Senyum Gintoki melebar karena tahu bukti tersirat.

"Syukurlah kalau kau mau." Gintoki mengacak rambut Hijikata lalu tersenyum lembut.

 _Dia benar benar lucu_ , batin Gintoki.

"Siapa yang bilang aku ma—Mmph!"

Perkataan Hijikata langsung terpotong ketika Gintoki menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Otak pintarnya tiba-tiba tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa karena ciuman pertama mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, Gintoki melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

"Hmmm, manis seperti parfait~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil, menjilat bibir dnegan nakal menatap Hijikata yang malu memerah.

"Kau, awas saja!" teriak Hijikata sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Gintoki tersenyum dan mencium dahinya.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Hijikata. Aku mencintaimu."

Hijikata hanya bida terdiam dan tersenyum tipis sambil melihat ke langit malam.

 _Aku juga, Gintoki bodoh._

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **Douzo A.N.!**

* * *

 **SHENA**

 **Hollaaaaaaaaaaaa, i'm baaaaaccckkk~~**

 **Ada yang kangen? Engga? Oke fine. /slap/**

 **Udah lama engga publish FF disini... Karena baru mood.. Teheee *wink* Gomenasaaiii...**

 **Jadi... /whut?/**

 **Jadiiiii... FF ini SPESIAL BUAT ULANG TAHUN BAKA MAYORA SI PECINTA MAYONES~~ HIJIKATA TOSHIROU de gozaru.**

 **Duh, jujur aku kira engga akan keburu. Begadang semaleman demi nyelesaiin FF ini... Well, it's okaayyy~~ I'm having fun..**

 **Soooo... Semoga suka ya sama FF ini... ^^**

 **Dan semoga keimutan Gin-chan dan Toshi-chan sewaktu masih kecil terbayang jelas ne~~**

 **Kalau begitu, sampai disini saja A/N nya...**

 **Yang paling penting...**

 **Happy Birthdaaaaayyyy Toshi-chaaaaaannn!**

 **Teruslah jadi istri yang baik-uhuk... Untuk Gin-chan...**

 **WE LOVE YOU!**

 ** **Regards,  
****

 ** **Shiroyasha . Shena****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINJU**

 **HALOOOOOO AKHIRNYA BISA COLLAB LOL kyaaa akhirnya keburu juga ngedit dan bantu shena buat special fic fi ultah husbandku yang imoetz dan tertjintah ini hehehe**

 **Kaget jujur pas tau hari ultahnya bang hiji itu hari ini jadi saya dan shena ngebut jos gandos markotos buat bikin fic special abangku tertjayang (uvu) *blushing***

 **Well silakan enjoy karena ginhiji beneran meradang di nadi kami MWAHAHAHHAHA #plakk**

 **Semoga pada terhibur ya karena ini ficnya fluff gitu. Klo ada yang mau saranin mature scene nya kali aja ada fufufu HOHOHO wkkwkwkwk #gagagagaga**

 **THANK YOU FOR REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW!**

 **We all love you guys so much mua :*******

 **ORETACHI WA OTSUKAREEE!~~~**

 **Thanks for all of your supports and advices for both of us!~**

 **Dan untuk yang baca, LOVE YOU FULL!~~~ :* :* :* :* :***

 **Regards,  
D.N.A. Girlz**

* * *

 **LOTS OF LOVE, SHENA AND SHINJU  
**


End file.
